Demon Love
by shadrougeforever
Summary: When Shadow captures Rouge, Dark gives her his demon blood turning her into a demon. How will she adjust being a demon like Shadow and Dark? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**CAPTURE**

It was over a year that the Chaotix were rebelling against the two evil demons Dark and Darkness. Since Dark put Shadow under his control, Shadow had been working for him ever since. He chose Dark over his friends just to serve him.

Shadow was looking at the snow fall on the completely white ground through his bedroom window in Dark's ice base. He was interrupted when Dark showed up putting his hand on his shoulder. Shadow looked over to him.

"What's wrong? You look upset."

Shadow looked back through the window again, "Nothing."

"You can tell me anything."

"...It's someone..."

"Who is this someone?"

"Rouge."

"You mean that white bat?"

"Yes."

"What about her?"

"I loved her and now that I'm working with you, I don't see her often."

Dark removed his hand away from Shadow's shoulder, "That's why you were so quiet lately. If you love her so much why don't you just tell her how you feel."

"I can't."

"Why not."

"I'm a demon, she could never love something like me."

Dark had then thought of something, "I think I may have a solution to your problem."

Shadow had his attention on Dark, "I'm listening."

"If I give the bat my blood that would make her a demon like you and I. You and her would have to belong together."

"I don't know about this. I'm not willing to turn her into a demon for my personal purposes."

Dark crossed his arms, "You wanted it right?"

Shadow looked down at the floor thinking.

Later that evening at the Chaotix Tonya was checking her computer for any criminal activity while Vector stood beside her watching.

"Got anything, Ton?" Vector asked.

"Nothing at all. For once today was pretty peaceful", Tonya actually enjoyed her day.

Vector yawned, "That's kinda too bad. We could've taken the day off."

"Yeah! The whole day off!" Charmy shouted.

"It's getting late we should go home now. I was bored the entire day", Espio said.

"Okay, everyone dismiss", Vector said. He looked at everyone looking back at him looking confused. "Go! Get your ass' outta here!"

Everyone then ran out of the building.

Charmy sadly began to walk out of the building slowly, "Later, boss."

Vector sighed, "Not you, Charmy."

Charmy hugged Vector's leg, "I knew you wouldn't abandon me."

"How could I? You live with me."

"Oh."

"Now do me a favor, Charms and get off my leg!"

Later that night at Rouge's house Rouge was asleep in her bed, until she was awoken by a shadowy figure that was standing beside her bed. She couldn't see who he was because of the darkness in her room.

"Rouge."

She gasped in surprise. She knew that voice deep and serious, "Shadow!" She quickly got out of bed and grabbed her handgun from her desk drawer beside the other side of her bed. She pointed it at Shadow, "Stay back and don't come any closer."

Shadow walked up to her anyway, "I didn't come to fight you."

Rouge pulled the trigger, but she was so nervous she missed carelessly.

Shadow easily took the weapon away from her hands and threw it over to the other side of the room.

Rouge got scared, "What do you want?"

"You...to come with me."

"Where would that be?"

"Dark's ice base."

"And the reason?"

Once Shadow was close enough to her, he grabbed her wrist, "I'll explain when we get there."

Rouge struggled to get away from him. She started to panic when his hand started to glow a green color. "Get off me you sick..." She then felt lighthearted and passed out in his arms.

"I didn't want to use that, but you decided to do this the hard way", he ran out of her open window and ran off to the ice base with Rouge successfully captured.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**PRISONER OR GUEST**

It was later that next day and Rouge found herself in shackles with her back against the wall. She saw no one in the big empty room. She struggled to get free from the shackles even though she already knew that it was no use. She stopped when she heard voices approaching from the other side of the door. One was Shadow's the other was Dark.

They came into the room.

Dark looked as evil as ever and Shadow's personality seemed more...different, despite the reason that he was a demon. They walked up to Rouge greeting her.

"Bat girl, how do you feel?" Dark asked playing with her.

She answered back stressed, "How do you think I feel? I've been struggling in these chains for practically two minutes, it's cold in here and to top it all off I'm half naked!"

Dark stared at her body that was in a red nightgown. He laughed, "Child, if we captured you during the day people would have noticed that you had all of a sudden disappeared. So Darkness had no choice but to..."

"Shut up, demon", Rouge looked over to Shadow, "Why are you doing this? What do you want with me?"

Shadow turned his back not facing her.

"If he won't explain, I will", Dark said.

Rouge was anxious to hear, "Okay."

"Believe it or not the middle of the arctic can get very lonely when you don't have the people you love to comfort them. That's what Darkness wanted. He chose you because he loves you and the only way that could happen is if you become one of us."

Rouge's eyes widened, "What?"

Dark took out a needle that had red liquid in it, "That's why I removed some of my blood to give to you. To make you a demon just like us."

Rouge didn't know what to do at the time all she wanted was Shadow to save her. She began to call out to him, "Shadow, don't let him do this to me."

Shadow still had his back turned not saying a word.

Dark lured the needle towards Rouge's shoulder.

As he stuck it in her shoulder, tears ran down her cheeks not because it hurt, but because she was going to be a monster like them.

When Dark finished injecting his demon blood into her, Rouge had fainted.

Dark turned to Shadow who still had his back turned, "Darkness, be a good boy and take her to your bedroom. Do whatever you want with her, but in the next hour I want you in the control room finishing up the cannon."

Shadow removed the shackles off of Rouge's wrist, "Yes, my lord." He carried her in his room.

In a couple of hours later Rouge woke up in Shadow's bed. She yawned as her head rose from the pillow. She looked around his junky room, "Where am I now?" She then saw the door open, she wasn't surprised that it was Shadow.

He closed the door, "You're awake."

"How long was I asleep?"

"About an hour."

Rouge would have planned to escape, but knowing Shadow's great speed and power she couldn't do it easily, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you make me a demon?"

Shadow was silent for a moment, "I miss you, I wanted you to be with me."

"Turning me into a monster will get you nowhere."

Shadow moved on to a different subject, "Now that you're a demon, your body will start to change."

"How?"

"You'll feel lightheaded, coughing and throwing up blood, pains all over your body."

Rouge crossed her arms, "I would have committed suicide if you wanted to kidnap me and kill me so badly."

Shadow sat beside her on the bed, "I wouldn't want to get rid of you, Rouge. I love you."

Rouge turned her head in a different direction not facing him, "Well I don't." She looked back at him over her shoulder, "What did you do to me when I passed out?"

"Nothing, I just bought you in here to rest."

"Yeah right." She then felt pain in her sides. She held them, "What's happening to me?"

"Your body is changing", he helped her to the bathroom which was across from the bed.

She ran the rest of the way towards the toilet and started to throw up.

When she finished she came out of the bathroom crying, "Damn you Shadow, I hate you! You're trying to kill me."

"I'm not trying to kill you, I'm trying to help you. Help your body gain more strength than it had."

"Blood was in my vomit!"

"I know, I've been through this before."

"You son of a..." She almost fainted.

Shadow caught her in his arms.

Rouge weakly had her eyes opened, "Put me down you bastard. Let me go."

Shadow laid her body in his bed with a lot of blankets to keep her warm, "You'll be all right. I promise."

Rouge lied on her side not facing Shadow, "I hate you. Keep away from me", she whispered. She soon went to sleep.

Shadow left the room allowing her to rest.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**WHERE'S ROUGE**

That next morning Rouge just finished throwing up when she came back into the room, Shadow was sitting on the bed waiting for her with a short red dress laying on the bed. "Did you sleep well?"

"If it makes you feel any better then no."

"I hope you're not still upset from yesterday."

"Shadow, I'm not upset, I'm pissed. Freakin' pissed." Rouge walked over to the bed looking at the valuable red dress, "Is this mine?"

Shadow nodded, "Put it on, it's better than that." He looked at her red nightgown.

Rouge agreed with him, "You do have a point."

A couple of minutes passed Shadow walked back in the room blushing, seeing that Rouge fit the dress perfectly. 'She looks even more beautiful than before.'

Rouge turned to Shadow, "I love this dress, Shadow. It's beautiful."

Shadow looked away a bit. He couldn't help, but to blush, "You're welcome."

"But I still don't forgive you."

Somehow he knew that she was going to say that.

Then his transmitter beeped on his desk. He ran to it and answered it, "Darkness here."

"Darkness, I want you to finish that cannon. Time is running short."

"Yes master." Once he turned to face Rouge, he knew she had some questions to ask.

"Was that Dark?"

"Yes."

"What does he mean cannon?"

"That's none of your business. Just stay in here like a good girl.", Shadow left the room locking it from the outside.

Rouge tried to run before he locked it, but was too late. She started to pound the door with her fist, "Open this door! Let me out! Let me out damn it!" Eventually she gave up on the door. She sat down on the bed with anger, "Shadow the Hedgehog, you're such an asshole!"

Later at the Chaotix everyone was suspicious of Rouge's two day disappearance.

"It's been two days, where is she? If she was sick or something, do you think she would have called by now?" Vector worried.

"Yeah I called and she never answered. I think something's wrong with her", Tonya said.

"We should check on her."

When they got to her house they began searching for clues. They searched her room.

On the floor Espio found a shell casing from a handgun. He picked it up and examined it, "It looks like Rouge wasn't expecting company."

Charmy gasped, "Rouge, is she..."

Espio shook his head, "I don't know, Charmy. Let's hope not."

Back at the ice base, Rouge was trying to break out of the room. She tried to break through the window, but as she hit it she fell back on the floor. "Damn, a barrier." She searched around his room looking for something to help her break out. She searched under his bed, "There has got to be something." She then felt something she took it out and looked at it with happiness. "It's Shadow's old communicator." She pressed some buttons on it, "I hope it still works. If it does I can contact Vector."

Back at Rouge's house Vector then heard his communicator come on. He took it out of his belt. He looked at who was calling, "This is weird. The signal's coming from Shadow's communicator." He answered it and the monitor had Rouge shown on it, "Rouge, where are you?"

"Vector, thank god I got through to you. Listen Shadow captured me and I'm being held in the ice base. You have to..."

"What are you doing in here?" A voice called from the background.

Rouge dropped the communicator on the floor panicking, "Oh no it's Shadow. Vector you have to-"

Vector then lost the signal, "Dark. Should've known he was behind this."

"But what does he want with Rouge?" Tonya asked.

"Probably a trap, but we'll be ready." He faced Charmy, "Charmy, warm up the X-jet. We're gonna save Rouge."

Charmy saluted, "Yes, sir!"

Back at the ice base Shadow just finished tying Rouge to the bed, her wrists and ankles. "That ought to keep you out of trouble."

"Too late, Vector will be here in a matter of minutes. You can't do anything about it."

"Who says I can't? That cannon I've been working on should give the Chaotix a warm welcome."

"You are an asshole."

Shadow began to leave the room while laughing. He looked back at Rouge once more, "I can't wait until you become a full demon." He left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**ATTACK ON THE ICE BASE**

Later that day the Chaotix were traveling across the sky with the X-jet along with a lot of snow falling.

Charmy was trying to concentrate flying the plane during the snowstorm.

Vector trusted his piloting skills, but he wanted him to be careful during storms such as these, "Steady, Charms. You don't want to lose control."

"I know."

Espio had his arms crossed, "Why the hell did Dark have to build his base in the middle of the arctic. That's stupid."

Tonya came up with an explanation, "Don't you know yet, Espio? Dark and Shadow are demons they can survive the cold because all demons have their place in hell. Shadow and Dark need the flame inside of them to gain power. If they were in or near a church for instance they would lose half of their abilities because all demons are unholy. It's kinda like the opposite, if it's cold they're hot, if it's hot they're cold."

Espio scratched his head in confusion, "Huh?"

Tonya smiled and looked out the window, "You're kinda cute when you're stupid."

Espio blushed, "Thanks, Tonya. Wait a minute, what do you mean stupid!"

Later in the ice base control room Shadow ran into the room seeing Dark staring at the monitors.

Dark made an evil smirk when he saw a plane heading for the base, "Hmm, looks like those losers are trying to infiltrate the base."

"Master, I finished the cannon. Do you want me to..."

"Yes, do it. Show them what happens when they cross us."

"Yes, master", he was about to run out of the room until his master called him back.

"Darkness."

He looked back at him, "Yes, master?"

"What did you do with the bat girl?"

"I tied her to the bed, she was getting kinda out of hand."

"Has she transformed yet?"

"No."

Dark nodded, "Just curious. Resume with your duties."

Shadow finally left the room preparing the cannon.

Later in Shadow's room Rouge struggled to get free from the rope for almost ten minutes, until she finally eased her wrist through the rope. "Yes, it's about time", she began untying the other.

When she was free she tried to open the door. To her surprise the door was unlocked, 'The door is unlocked? Guess it's just luck.' She opened the door slowly and walked down the hallway trying to find a way out, 'There's gotta be an exit somewhere.' When she was about to walk across from the second hallway Shadow turned up. "Shadow!"

Before she ran Shadow grabbed her wrist tightly, "You just don't give up do you?"

Rouge tried to get away from him, "Get off me!"

"I'm glad I ran into you. You get to see my greatest yet." Shadow led her into a room. He pushed her on the floor and closed the door behind him.

Rouge got up nervously. She didn't bother to escape. She knew that he would stop her. She took her mind off the subject when she saw a huge cannon with its barrel sticking out the big window, "Whoa, what is that?"

Shadow walked up to it, "This is the ultimate weapon of mass destruction. Enough to destroy this pathetic planet. The Lunar Cannon."

"The Lunar Cannon?"

Shadow nodded, "Yes and I'm going to test this on your friends first."

"You...wouldn't."

Shadow began to push buttons activating the cannon.

'This can't happen. They'll die. I have to stop him.'

He looked through the scope having the plane in his sights. He had his finger on the red button to fire the cannon.

Rouge then ran up to him and kissed him hard on the lips.

Shadow would have enjoyed it, but his duties wasn't fulfilled yet. He didn't want to disappoint his master. He pushed her away. When he got back to the cannon the plane was already out of sight. He turned to Rouge forming an evil smirk, "If you wanted it that bad, I should've did it to you when you passed out."

"Put something fowl in me and I'll rip your ears off."

Shadow looked out of the window and saw the Chaotix gang jump out of the plane and enter the base. "Great, now they're in the base." He took out a green Chaos Emerald from his coat pocket.

The emerald had a thin string hanging on it.

Rouge's eyes widened, "What are you going to do with that?"

Shadow put the green emerald around his neck.

The emerald then turned green to black.

Rouge was amazed, "It's black, but how?"

"My soul is dark and evil it taints the emerald making it pure evil."

"That makes sense."

The black emerald glowed, "Time to teach these weaklings a lesson. Demon Form!" He grew claws, his teeth turned into fangs, horns emerged from his head, wings arose from his back, his tail became longer, and his eyes were piercing red. He faced Rouge scaring her, "Be a good girl and protect the cannon for me while I deal with these losers."

Rouge was sick of him treating her like a child, "Kiss my ass, bitch."

Shadow walk out the door, "Maybe later." He locked the door.

Rouge crossed her arms, "Jackass."

Later the Chaotix ran through the hallway trying to find Rouge.

"Come on guys, she has to be around here somewhere", Vector and the rest of them stopped when they spotted a black demon in front of them. "Dark."

The demon smirked, "Have you come to save the bat?"

Vector whispered over to Espio, "Go find Rouge. We'll take care of Dark."

Espio nodded, "Right." Espio easily ran passed Dark.

Dark was about to go after him, until Vector stood in his way, "I don't think so. You'll have to go through me, Tonya, and Charmy."

Charmy nodded, "Wait, why did you say my name!"

When they were about to fight Shadow came up.

"Man, one demon is enough", Tonya took out her fans.

Dark faced Shadow, "What are you doing here?"

"To help you." Shadow looked over to the Chaotix, "Wait, someone's missing...Espio!"

"Go and kill him while I kill the rest."

Shadow ran down the hallway looking for Rouge.

Later in the room where the cannon was Rouge was sitting on the floor waiting for someone to save her. She then heard a distant voice calling her name on the other side of the door.

"Rouge, where are you? Answer me."

Rouge ran to the door, "Espio, is that you?"

"Rouge, stand back. I'm gonna break the door down."

Rouge stood away from the door while the door flew open. She saw the purple chameleon and hugged him, "Espio, you don't know how happy I am to see you."

"With you choking me, I do."

Rouge broke away from him, "Espio, Shadow and Dark did something to me."

"What did they do to you?"

Before she could explain a black creature came behind Espio and began to suffocate him by the neck. "Shadow, leave him alone!"

The demon threw Espio on the floor, "Espio, long time no see friend."

Espio laid on the floor holding his neck, "Shadow, you bastard. What did you do to Rouge?"

"You'll find out when her day comes. As for yours, it just did." Shadow's claws sharpened and he struck them at Espio.

Fortunate for Espio he moved before he stabbed him. He stood from the floor trying to reason with him, "Shadow, don't do this. We're your friends. Don't let Dark get to yea like that."

"Hm, you know, Epsio. I knew Dark long before you did."

"You just couldn't remember until he told you."

"Enough of this, Espio. We were friends, but that was a long time ago."

"Until Dark got a hold of yea."

Shadow gritted his fangs.

"So be it, Shadow. Just try to kill me right here and now. I won't hold back on you."

"As you wish."

Rouge stood there not knowing what to do. 'Don't fight.'

Later Vector fell on the floor beaten up. His arm bleeding to death from Dark's claws.

Tonya helped him up, "Vector, are you okay?"

"This time I don't think Dark's playing around."

Dark laughed with some of Vector's blood on his claw, "You losers will never defeat me."

"Vector, he's too strong", Charmy was getting scared.

Tonya stood in a stance, "We'll see." She ran towards Dark slicing his leg with her blades from the fans.

Dark kneeled to the floor holding his bleeding leg, "You bitch."

Tonya smirked, "There's more where that came from."

Later in the cannon room Espio and Shadow broke apart from their powerful punches and fell on the floor, but stood back up quickly ready for more.

Espio panted heavily as he eyed the cannon, "What's that cannon for?"

Shadow panted as well exhausted from the fight, "To destroy this planet of course. Which reminds me." He ran passed Espio and hit a button that would make the cannon destroy the world. He turned to Espio and Rouge, "I just set a timer for the cannon to destroy the world within fifteen seconds."

"No!" Rouge shouted.

"You bastard!" Espio hit Shadow down on the floor. Afterwards he ran towards the cannon trying to deactivate it. He pushed some buttons on the control panel having no idea what he was doing.

Shadow stood from the floor, "No, you idiot! You'll kill us all!"

Then the base formed into a bright light along with a massive explosion.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**FROZEN LOVE**

After when the explosion took place, pieces of the base were all over the ground. The snow had fallen harder along with some strong winds practically making the area invisible to everyone.

The Chaotix were scattered in the snow hurt.

Vector looked over at the rest of them laying in the snow, "Is everyone all right?"

Everyone stood from the ground rubbing their heads.

"We're fine, Vector", Tonya looked at Espio spitting the snow out of his mouth.

"I should've let Charmy take care of that cannon", Espio brushed the snow off him.

Charmy did the same, "I've heard of a winter blast, but this is ridiculous."

Vector thought this was no laughing matter, "No time for jokes, Charmy. We just lost sight of those demons and Rouge."

Tonya clasped her hands together trying to keep them warm, "I hope she's okay."

"We should come back later and think of a new strategy. Besides the storm is getting worse. We should take our chances now", Espio said to Vector.

Vector nodded in agreement, "You're right, lets go."

In another part of the arctic Shadow and Rouge were scattered apart from each other laying in the cold snow.

Shadow was knocked out in his regular form again with the green Chaos Emerald around his neck.

Rouge woke up before he did. She decided to take the emerald away from him while he was unconscious so she thought. When she touched the emerald a hand grabbed her wrist. She was startled that Shadow had awoken. She thought he was faking his unconsciousness the whole time.

Shadow stood from the ground having a firm grip on her wrist, "You think I'm that stupid?"

Rouge smirked, "Pretty much."

Shadow looked at the destroyed base, "I hope Lord Dark is okay."

Rouge was fed up with him talking about Dark all the time, "Will you please shut the hell up about that damn demon! It's driving me insane!"

"Don't insult my master."

"Why not, he's an ass like you."

Shadow gritted his teeth, wanting to hit her. He clinched his fist about to punch her until a black creature appeared in front of them. He looked like a fake because he looked transparent. "Master, you're okay."

The demon nodded, "I'm only a hologram. I need you to meet up with me back in Tech City. We need a new plan because of those losers."

"Where in Tech City?"

"In the church."

Shadow gasped, "But...that's a one demon's weakness...I can't go there."

"Don't worry the Chaotix will never suspect us to be there."

"That's why."

"I'm waiting for you." The fake Dark disappeared.

"Hear that? We're going back to that pathetic city", Shadow looked at his free hand where Rouge's was suppose to be. He looked behind him and saw Rouge running in far distance away from him. Shadow smirked, "Trying to escape huh?" Shadow used his super speed and caught up with her easily. He appeared in front of her.

Rouge fell in the snow afraid of him, "Just leave me alone."

Shadow grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her away from the ground, "Do me a favor and stop trying to escape me. You know that it's no use. You're just so determined about yourself."

Rouge stared at him with anger in her eyes.

Shadow took off the Chaos Emerald from his neck and held it in the palm of his hand, "Chaos Control."

Rouge watched as nothing happened.

He said it again, "Chaos Control."

Again nothing happened.

Shadow sighed as he put the Chaos Emerald in his coat pocket, "Damn, when I was in my demon form the emerald must've used up too much energy to keep me in my form. It's useless. I guess we'll have to travel through this mess."

Rouge's eyes widened, "What! I'm not becoming the first frozen fruit bat! I'm not walking through this blizzard!"

"It's better than staying here am I right?"

Rouge sighed, "You're right, but there's no way we can survive this. I can't even see anything ahead of us."

Shadow took off his long black coat and put it on her, "It's not much, but it'll do."

"Are you mad? You're gonna freeze to death!"

Shadow shook his head, "I won't, since I'm a demon from hell, my body temperature is over two hundred degrees in fahrenheit. I'll survive for sure."

"If you say so."

In a couple of minutes later Shadow and Rouge were traveling in the harsh blizzard.

Rouge couldn't see a thing in front of her. She was feeling weak every time she took a step forward. She felt like passing out right there.

Shadow noticed how terrible she looked. He could survive the whole day without freezing, but Rouge hasn't even transformed into a demon yet. He picked her up and carried her in his arms.

Rouge blushed, "I had no idea that you cared."

"I said I loved you right? That's what I'll do to protect the love of my life."

Rouge was speechless. She only thought that he was a cold hearted demon. 'I guess he isn't all that bad.'

'I have to find shelter for her and fast.' He looked over to his right and spotted a cave with a boulder to the side of it. He ran in it setting Rouge in it. He pushed the boulder in front of the entrance blocking the snow. The cave was completely dark. "Chaos Blast!" A red light came from his hand and hit the ground making fire.

Rouge immediately sat beside it shaking.

He looked over to her, "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better."

Shadow nodded a little, "That's good to hear."

It was silent for a moment, until Rouge spoke up, "Uh Shadow, thanks for saving me."

"Don't mention it. You thought I was gonna let you freeze out there?"

She nodded a bit, "Yeah."

Shadow sat down beside her and held her close, "I would never let that happen to you."

It was strange even when Rouge hated the guy she didn't move away from him. She enjoyed his body heat on her body. She then wrapped her arms around him embracing on him, "This is awkward. I'm all over you ever since you bought me in here."

Shadow made her look into his eyes, "Rouge, I'm in love with you more than ever."

Rouge blushed, "It's weird, but I'm having the same feeling about you."

"Really?"

She nodded, "I hated your guts at first, but now that you've shown me how you really are I'm deeply in love with you."

Shadow kissed her forehead. "I love you", he whispered.

"Me too", she whispered back.

They kissed long and passionate. They broke apart.

Rouge took off the black coat and got on top of Shadow, "Adventure me. Release me."

And he did.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**THE WAY OUT**

It was the next morning and the blizzard was over.

Rouge woke up on the cold ground looking around for Shadow, but he wasn't there. She got dressed and checked outside. There she saw Shadow trying to do Chaos Control with the green Chaos Emerald. It seemed that he was having no luck.

"Damn it!" He shouted.

Rouge walked up to him, "It's still not working."

He shook his head, "No, still not working."

"Maybe it takes a couple of days."

"I hope. I'm glad you're awake now that the storm is over we can travel a lot easier. Lets go."

Later at the Chaotix the gang was around Tonya's computer looking at her tap into Shadow and Rouge's location.

Vector faced Espio, "Nice work, Espio. It's a good thing you planted that bug in Shadow's coat while you guys were fighting."

Espio shrugged, "He didn't even see it coming."

Tonya zoomed in on their location, "Hm, it looks like they're trying to escape the arctic and head into the city."

Vector laughed and cracked his knuckles, "Good, we can get Rouge back and have a rematch with those bastards."

"I'm happy about the getting the Rouge back part, but not the rematch part", Espio said.

"Yeah Vector, remember these demons are powerful", Tonya said.

Vector sighed like it was no big deal, "Yeah, yeah I know."

Charmy rushed into the main lobby, "Boss, I've heard that the military will go out to seek the demons and destroy them."

"But Rouge is with them", Tonya was now worried. "What if they attack her too?"

Espio put his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry if Shadow said he loves her, he'll protect her with his life."

"I hope so, Espio."

Later in the middle of the arctic Shadow and Rouge were still walking in the deep snow. Little by little some snow fell from the sky.

Shadow looked up into the grey sky, "Looks like the snow's starting back up again."

"God I hope not", Rouge said shaking.

"We just have to keep going." He then heard Rouge yell. He quickly turned to her and saw her in the snow holding her sides. "Rouge!" He ran to her trying to comfort her.

"The pain is back..."

"Hang on, Rouge." Then he felt the ground shake he looked behind him and saw about twenty armored tanks.

The leader was a blue squirrel, he had a megaphone in his hands, "Attention, Shadow the Hedgehog. Surrender and die immediately."

Shadow looked at him with rage, "I so don't have time for these bastards."

"Shadow", Rouge said hoarsely.

He looked back at her.

"My shoulder hurts real bad", she said holding it.

"Sorry Rouge, I can't..."

"Hedgehog, surrender now!" The blue squirrel called.

Shadow looked back at them with annoyance, "What bastards." He turned to Rouge for a short time, "Don't worry, I'll be back for you soon." He faced the soldiers clinching his fists. 'Since the Chaos Emerald isn't responding, I guess I'll have to deal with them in my regular form.'

One of the tanks shot at Shadow.

Since Shadow was a powerful being the blast didn't hurt him. He ran towards one of the tanks and punched the front of it with his fist, cracking the armor that was on it.

Even after when he hit it the tank was still coming for more.

"These bastards must want to die. I'll have no choice, but to use Chaos Blast."

Rouge was still laying in the snow in pain. She noticed that her shoulder was glowing a purple color. While it was glowing a black mark appeared on her shoulder just like Shadow's. Her eyes widened, "What's happening to me?" She then felt more pain than she had before. She began to scream, "Shadow!"

He turned to her quickly, "Rouge?" Before he could get to her a purple light blinded him, he couldn't get any closer to her. 'What's happening to her? What if...' After when the light disappeared, he didn't see the innocent white bat he knew, but a very pissed off demon bat.

The demon's color of her fur was no longer white it was now black. She had fangs, her wings were big and looked pretty strong, she had a long black tail, she had sharp claws, and she last had glowing red eyes.

Shadow could not believe that was her, "She did it. She transformed."

The blue squirrel was stunned, "What the hell? Take that thing down!"

Rouge spread her powerful wings and flew towards the tanks. She started with the blue squirrel. Her hand glowed a purple color. Her claws sharpened ready to rip the tank apart. In only one slice of her claws the tank split in half. It exploded causing some of the tanks around that one to explode as well. Some tanks were still left. She walked up to them, not looking afraid.

One of the tanks blasted at her, even when it made a direct hit she was still standing.

She took her hand and it started to glow that purple color again, "Chaos Assault!" The purple energy that surrounded her hand formed into a purple beam. It scattered and struck at the rest of the tanks creating an even more massive explosion.

Rouge turned to face Shadow with the explosion happening behind her. She then fell to the ground unconscious changing back to her original self.

"Rouge!" Shadow ran to her. He kneeled down to her and shook her a bit trying to wake her up. "Rouge, wake up right now."

She opened her eyes slowly. She stared into Shadow's eyes and hugged him, "I'm so glad you're here. I was so scared."

He hugged her back, "Don't worry, I'm here now."

Later Shadow decided to test his Chaos Emerald again. He held it tight in his hand, "Lets see if this works. Chaos Control!"

A bright green light had appeared from the emerald and warped Shadow and Rouge into the city.

Shadow and Rouge found themselves near the Tech City church.

Shadow looked around a little, "It worked, now we can meet up with Lord Dark." He began to walk in the church. He stopped when Rouge wasn't going with him. He walked back to her, "Something wrong?"

"I feel weak."

"Don't worry about it, I'm feeling the same thing." He took her hand, "You won't die in here, you're safe with me."

Rouge then followed him into the church.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**SHADOW'S DECISION**

Back at the Chaotix Tonya noticed that Shadow was heading into the church. From the looks of it, it seemed that he was staying, "Vector, they're at the church."

Vector was shocked, "What? Why would they be there? Don't demons get weak by stepping their foot through the door?"

Espio faced him, "You're right, Vector. They played it smart and tried to trick us. They thought if they're weak against churches, it would be obvious to us that they wouldn't be there."

Vector slammed his fist down on the desk, "So they think that we're idiots huh? Well it won't work because we're always one step ahead of them. We're going to that church."

Later at the church Rouge shivered because of the church's holy air. To her it seemed like she was back in the arctic again.

Shadow held her close, "You okay?"

"I'm cold and I feel even weaker than before."

They sat down on the pews holding each other's hands.

"I hate it, "Rouge said.

"Hate what?"

"Being a demon."

"Why do you hate it?"

"Because I'm a monster and I kill people. I have no self control at all."

Shadow let go of her hand, "You...don't want to be with me?"

"Of course I do, but a demon? Is it really worth it? Just to be with me?"

"I can't love you if I'm a demon and you're not. It just won't make any sense."

Rouge then thought of something, "Have you heard of a story called Beauty and the Beast?"

Shadow nodded, "Of course I have."

"You do know what happens right? A beautiful girl runs into a hideous beast. At first she was afraid of the beast. All she wanted to do was to escape from him, but as the beast tried to make peace with her she noticed that all he wanted from her was friendship and soon their friendship turned into romance. The girl then realized that the beast wasn't scary at all, all he wanted was a friend. That's what I think of you, Shadow. You need to rejoin the Chaotix, be a good guy again."

Shadow had no idea what to say, "I...can't. I have to serve my master no matter what. I owe him my life. Besides there's not like an antidote or anything for your demon thing."

"There's...no antidote?"

"Of course there's an antidote", a voice said within the church.

Shadow and Rouge looked around.

"Lord Dark?" Shadow said.

A black creature appeared in front of them having a tube with green liquid in it holding it in his hand, "I have the antidote right here."

Rouge gasped, "What!" She ran to him, "Dark, please I need it. I don't want to become a demon anymore and I never wanted to."

Dark smirked, "You know what?" He threw the tube at Shadow.

He caught it looking confused at him.

"It's not my decision. It's Darkness'."

Rouge faced Shadow with sympathy, "Please, Shadow."

When Shadow came up with his answer, until the Chaotix showed up.

They broke through the door with guns in their hands.

Vector pointed his gun at Dark, "Hold it right there, Dark."

Dark laughed a bit, "You think those toys can hurt me?"

"Lets find out."

Tonya ran to Rouge and hugged her, "Rouge, are you okay?"

Rouge hugged her back, "I'm fine."

Espio pointed his gun at Shadow. He noticed he was holding something in his hand, "What's in your hand?"

Shadow held the tube tightly in his hand, "That's none of your business."

Espio gritted his teeth with his finger on the trigger ready to fire, "You won't win this time."

Rouge broke away from Tonya, "Tonya, I'm a demon?"

Tonya couldn't believe it, "Like Shadow?"

Rouge nodded, "He made me a demon, but he loves me and deep down he really wants to change me back. You have to lure Espio away from Shadow so I can talk to him."

"Rouge, whatever we do he won't listen to us."

"He'll listen to me!"

'Maybe he will...' Tonya thought. "Okay, I'll try to talk some sense into Espio, while you try to talk to Shadow."

Rouge nodded, "Okay."

She waited for Tonya's signal.

Tonya rushed over to Espio before he started to fight, "Espio, wait. Don't do anything."

Espio turned to her, "Tonya, don't come any closer. He may attack you."

Tonya grabbed him by his shoulders, "No, listen. Rouge has a plan and you have to keep out of it."

"Yeah, but Tonya."

"Espio, Rouge can handle it", Tonya looked back at Rouge and nodded.

Rouge ran over to Shadow and started to beg for the antidote, "Shadow, you have to give me the antidote."

Shadow said nothing.

Rouge kept talking, "You said you loved me and if you loved me so much you would give me the antidote and would never turn me into a demon in the first place."

Shadow sighed, "If you want it then here." He put the tube in Rouge's hand.

Rouge didn't know what to say, all she did was hug him, "Thanks, Shadow."

Shadow broke away from her, "Drink it now."

Rouge then drunk the liquid. Soon she felt a lot better from the antidote, "I think it worked."

Vector ran up to Dark and punched him Dark fell back because of the impact, plus his strength was fading because of the church. He smirked, "Nice try." He took his claw and sliced at his arm.

Vector fell to the floor holding his hurt arm, "Shouldn't you be as helpless as a worm by now?"

"I should, but I'm not because I'm the ultimate demon, Lord Dark. Don't you forget it."

Dark walked up to him slowly, about to finish him off slowly.

Charmy had no idea what to do, "Vector, someone help him before he dies!"

Rouge faced Shadow, "Save Vector, Shadow."

Shadow turned around not facing her, "I can't."

"Why not?"

"I must obey my master."

Rouge looked back at Dark getting closer to Vector, "He's getting closer. Shadow please."

"No."

Rouge had tears in her eyes while she clinched her fists, "Damn it, Shadow! If only you could remember all the fun things we did together when we were a team. Even when you thought it was childish, you still loved us all. We were a family. If you were suffering the same fate, he would help you."

He didn't say a word.

Rouge's tears ran down her face. She almost walked over to him to help him, "Fine, if you're not going to do anything. Then I will." She stopped when a black blur ran passed her.

Dark was stopped when something black hit him. He fell to the floor confused. He stood from the floor and looked at the one who hit him and was shocked to see who it was, "Darkness, you son of a bitch! You betrayed me!"

Shadow stared into his eyes looking serious, "Do me a favor and stop calling me Darkness. My name is Shadow! Shadow the Hedgehog!"

"You traitor..."

Rouge smiled through her tears, 'Shadow...'

"Give up now and I'll spare your life", he threatened.

"Not a chance. Remember Shadow, you can barely fight in this place. Your energy is fading by the moment."

"Yes I know, but I'll try my hardest to defeat you", he held up his right hand with a red light coming from it, "Chaos Blast!" The red light hit Dark into a huge cross.

He stood up weakly, not just because of the attack, but also the cross. "This isn't over, Hedgehog. I swear it. I will get my revenge." He ran out of the church.

After that Shadow kneeled to the floor exhausted.

Rouge ran to him, "Shadow!"

Shadow stood from the floor weak, "Keep away from me, I'm fine."

"Are you sure."

"Yeah."

Espio looked at Shadow sadly, "Does this mean you're on the good side again?"

"No", he said calmly.

"Why not!" Charmy said.

"I'm on no ones side, but my own. I'll fight with you in spirit." He began to walk out the church.

"That won't do us much good", Charmy said.

Rouge ran after him, "Shadow, wait!"

Shadow faced her.

"Don't go", she begged.

Shadow then held her close and kissed her. He broke away from her, "I love you, but if I hang around you guys any longer terrible things will happen. I just can't."

Rouge had tears in he eyes, "I'll see you again...right?"

Shadow nodded and walked out of the church not looking back.


End file.
